


You Remind Me of Her

by nerdbird26



Series: (Idk what to call this series??) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, First Time, Past Relationship(s), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbird26/pseuds/nerdbird26
Summary: When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful.





	You Remind Me of Her

Harper reads the small text on her laptop screen. It sits on her bare knees, its heat burning uncomfortably on her skin, but she has no energy to set it aside. She scrolls to the top of the email one more time, making sure she didn’t miss a single detail. She reads it again.

_This is Mandy. It’s been a while hasn’t it. I know this is abrupt, but its been on my mind way too long. I miss you. I really do. I don’t know if you miss me too. I hope you do. Anyways, a friend that lives near your university invited me to stay over. I could visit you while I’m there. If you don’t want to see me, don’t reply. If you do, please just say something. Anything. I miss you._

Harper reads it again. It sounds just like her. She can hear her voice as she reads it. It’s the middle of fall, and it’s only 7 pm, but the sun is already gone. The living room of her shared apartment is dark and quiet, except for the light of the laptop screen and her heavy breathing.

The heat of the laptop and the sweetness of Mandy’s voice in her head makes her quiver. She’s compelled to go into the bathroom and touch herself. Her heart beats a little faster at the thought of it. But her thoughts are interrupted when Piper steps out of her room.

Her messy light brown hair is held back by her usual headband. She stands in the doorway of her room in her sweatpants and thin t-shirt. She stops, surprised to see Harper sitting on the couch, but still smiles at her. 

“Hey,” she says lazily. “Didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you’d be in your room.”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Harper apologizes, but isn’t exactly sure for what. “I just got an email and I had to read it right away.” She regrets saying this for a moment. Even though her and Piper have grown very close for the past months (and Harper has grown quiet fond of her), she isn’t sure that she wants to bring up Mandy.

“Oh, is it an emergency?” Piper questions, her head tilting to the side an inch like a confused puppy. Harper finds it adorable. “S-sorry, that was a bit...intrusive. I was just curious.”

Harper huffs out a short laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s just from an old friend. She wants to visit me.” Harper’s smile ultimately falls. The last part of the email was the part that messed with her the most. Of course she wanted to see Mandy. She was her best friend!

_Was._

And with Piper here, she was even more conflicted.

“Is something wrong, Harper?” Piper tilts her head again, genuinely worried. When her friend doesn’t answer, she takes a seat next to her on the couch. Her eyes absentmindedly wander to the email on the screen and she scans a few phrases of it before Harper slams the laptop shut.

“I-I’m sorry,” Piper’s voice is smaller than usual, and she gets ready to go back to her bedroom before Harper sets her hand on her lap. Harper still doesn’t look at her, she just sets the closed device on the coffee table in front of them.

“I didn’t mean to look at your personal things,” Piper speaks again, a little loud than before but with the same timid tone. Still no reply from the other. The longer haired girl gives up trying. She sits there stiffly, waiting for anything to happen. Harper’s larger body makes a dip in the couch, and Piper is careful not to slip too close to her.

“You remind me of her.” Harper finally says. She says this like a confession. Piper is confused and looks to her for an explanation.

“She was always so nice to everyone. She was so full of life and hope. So curious. So wonderful.” Piper blushes. Harper’s thumb methodically rubs Piper’s knee in soft circles. The motion distracts Piper, but calms her down too.

“You don’t look the same. No, not at all. She was tall and skinny with long blond hair.” Piper blushes again, but with embarrassment this time. The way Harper describes her friend makes her hyper aware of her small, rounder body.

“Your eyes are brighter than hers, though. Like green fireworks. And your freckles look like stars. I guess when I was younger I liked her cause she always felt like an adventure. But you,” Harper, for the first time, turns to her and looks her in her firework eyes. “You feel like home.”

Piper is taken away by all of this. Her face is sure to be glowing red. Harper’s eyes are filled with...something. She isn’t quiet sure what it is. They’re big and sparkling, her pupils dilated. Harper licks her lips, and Piper suddenly notices that Harper’s hand has moved upwards on her thigh.

She shudders. Instead of keeping her breathing steady like her therapist would advise, she opens her mouth and breaths heavily, in and out. Harper moves closer to her and opens her own mouth. Piper’s eyelids close automatically when their noses brush. Her lips meet Harper’s and she doesn’t back away.

She doesn’t move closer either. She’s too terrified to move. Harper cups Piper’s jaw with her hand, opening her up to the kiss even more. Only then does Piper tilt her head even more to deepen the kiss. Harper is warm and soft. She tastes like hot chocolate and summertime. Piper wonders what she tastes like to Harper.

Harper’s hand creeps further up Piper’s leg. The other takes this as a sign and spreads her legs slightly. She palms her through her sweatpants and Piper feels herself getting hard by the touch. She whimpers against Harper’s warm mouth. Harper backs away from her for a second and looks at her, her eyes dripping with love and lust.

“Do you want this?” Her voice is thick and heavy, and Piper feels arousal shoot through her. She nods, but Harper doesn’t continue.

“Say it.”

“Yes, please.” Piper squeaks out. Her voice cracks when she says “please” and this makes Harper smile. She presses her hand back to its original location. She uses her thumb to massage the hard heat between her friend’s legs. Her lips make their way to Piper’s exposed neck and she kisses every inch of her skin. She sucks at a spot right above her collar bone and Piper moans in her ear.

Harper stops all her actions and leads Piper to her bedroom. She chooses Piper’s instead of her own for two reasons.

1\. Her room is an absolute mess and there was no time to clear to floor and bed of dirty clothes and old homework assignments.

2\. She wanted Piper to feel more relaxed by putting her in her normal environment.

Harper lays Piper on her bed and pulls her shirt over her head. She has no bra underneath and all of her features are exposed to Piper without shame. Piper does the same to herself, but her body doesn’t have the same curves or assets as Harper, which intimidates her for a moment. But Harper eases towards her and traces her fingers across her chest, stomach, and hips, vocally expressing her admiration with “So gorgeous” and “You’re beautiful.” 

Harper tugs Piper’s sweatpants off her legs, and soon pulls off her own shorts. She sneaks her hand underneath the waistband of Piper’s underwear and holds her member in her hand. Piper quivers when Harper exposes her to the chilly air of her bedroom. Taking notice of this, she draws closer to her, their exposed skin touching. She starts stroking Piper’s length and Piper unconsciously rocks her hips to the rhythm too.

She can barely speak. She only whimpers Harper’s name repeatedly and breathes heavily through her mouth. Harper kisses Piper all over and she handles her. She kisses her jaw line and whispers loving phrases into her ear. She pumps a little faster and Piper’s body starts to twitch. In between calling out Harper’s name she curses, which is usually uncommon for her.

After a few more seconds of Harper’s steady touches, Piper loses herself and comes into Harper’s hand. She tosses her head back into the pillows and attempts to catch her breath. Even with a mess on her hand, she places a kiss on Piper’s lips. She then leaves her and goes to the bathroom to clean up the mess.

Alone, Piper recalls the memory, the feeling again. It feels like heaven. She had always thought that the first time she had sex that she would have some explaining to do. That it would be awkward or embarrassing or painful. It wasn’t. It was perfect.

Harper returns to the bedroom with a damp towel and cleans off her partner. She picks up Piper’s clothes off the floor and hands it to her, but both girls only put on their shirts, leaving their bottoms aside. Piper scoots over on the bed and Harper happily fills the space.

“How do you feel?” Harper asks, wrapping her strong arm across Piper’s shoulder.

“Good. Well, actually, better than good,” Piper admits. “It felt amazing.”

“Was this your first time?”

“Yes. I’m glad it was my first time. I’m glad that it was you.”

Harper buries her nose into the crook of Piper’s neck, causing her to giggle. Piper turns to face her and tangles her legs with Harper’s. They lay there, satisfied and tired on the comfort of each other’s warmth.


End file.
